dbz lemon
by Siroonig
Summary: its a dbz lemon....read it! (originally uploaded 11/02)
1. Chapter 1

This story contains a character made up by my friend, PunkIRgurl. She allowed me to use her character. Please be sure to either ask me or PunkIRgurl if you can use this character, but I strongly suggest you ask. Thank you.  
  
LEMON (PART I)  
  
Knock, Knock. Someone was at the door of Carolyn's home. Trunks was training and the kids were at school. Carolyn opened the door. It was Goten with a bunch of flowers. "These are for you," he said as he gave them to her.  
  
Carolyn put the flowers in a vase. "Thank you," she said. As she turned around Goten grabbed her and took her upstairs. "Goten, what are we doing up here?" Carolyn asked. Goten didn't answer, he just took her into her bedroom and slammed the door.  
  
"Now we wont be disturbed," Goten said. Goten jumped on the bed and motioned Carolyn to come. Carolyn's eyes widened. "Lemme get into something more comfortable," she said and walked into the bathroom. *Oh yeah,* though Goten, *I will never forget today.*  
  
Carolyn opened the door. Goten looked at Carolyn and started to motion her some more. Carolyn was wearing a bikini. She walked over to the bed.  
  
Goten grabbed her by the waist and they started to make-out. While they were making-out, he moved his hands to Carolyn's ass. Carolyn pushed closer to Goten. "You know you're very sexy in a bikini," Goten told Carolyn. At that time, Goten was in one of Trunks' swim trunks. "And you look sexy, too," Carolyn replied.  
  
~*1 hour later*~  
  
Carolyn and Goten were restless. They didn't stop for one second. "Carolyn, you know what we should do?" Goten asked. "No, what?" she asked. "We should run away together. Or at least go to my place."  
  
"I say we should run away," Carolyn replied. Carolyn leaned as close as she could to Goten and started to French him. Now Goten's hands were holding Carolyn's face. Carolyn's hands were near Goten's ass. *You're a hot sexy momma* thought Goten.  
  
Goten's hands moved closer to Carolyn's bikini strap. Carolyn noticed what Goten was doing. Of course, she groaned and pushed closer. Goten slowly unstrapped her bikini top. Carolyn quickly pulled the covers over both of their heads and started to giggle. While Goten was kissing Carolyn's neck, she was stroking her hands through his hair.  
  
~*2 hours later*~  
  
Don't they ever take a break? Well, now they were tired. They lied on their back taking deep breaths. Every half an hour or so, Goten grabbed Carolyn's ass. Then Carolyn turned to face Goten. "I think I love you more than Trunks," Carolyn told him.  
  
Goten looked at her and smiled. But this was no ordinary smile, this smile meant he was restless again. (Oh, God!) Carolyn jumped up and put her bikini back on. Goten sat up and looked at her. *Maybe I should dump Bra so that I have more time with Carolyn,* thought Goten. Goten jumped up and started to chase her. Carolyn ran around the room with Goten following her, (and now my least favorite part begins). Goten got down on his knees and began to bark. "W00f!" he barked.  
  
Carolyn had stopped for a second to fix her hair. Goten then snuck up behind her and stood up. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her next again. "Honey, I'm home!" called Trunks.  
  
Uh-oh!  
  
~ End of Part 1 ~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Lemon Part II  
  
"Uh-oh!" Carolyn and Goten said simultaneously. Carolyn took the fastest shower and got dressed.  
  
"What should I do?" asked Goten nervously.  
  
"Fly out the window!" Carolyn suggested. Goten agreed and flew out. Carolyn cleaned her to make it look like before. Carolyn opened the door and Trunks was standing right there.  
  
"Hi, Honey," he said.  
  
"Hi," she answered back. Trunks walked into the closet and changed. "What's this?" he asked holding up Carolyn's bikini. "It smells like something familiar." Trunks shrugged and flew out the window.  
  
*Oh my God!* thought Carolyn. *That was close. I hope nothing else happens!*  
  
~*3 months later*~  
  
"Mrs. Briefs," began the doctor. "Your pregnant." Carolyn was shocked. *Pregnant?* she thought. *But with who's child; Goten's or Trunks's?*  
  
When Carolyn arrived home, she found her sons, Rubeio and Aaron, in the kitchen eating cookies and milk. "Rubeio, where's daddy?" Carolyn asked.  
  
"Upstairs waiting for you," he replied. Carolyn walked up the stairs into their bedroom. Trunks was sitting on a chair, thinking. "Oh, hi Honey," Trunks quickly said.  
  
Carolyn walked further into the room. "You wanted to see me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," replied Trunks. "Remember when I said that your bikini smelled familiar? Well, a week later, I figured it out." He paused for a moment. "You had an affair with Goten!"  
  
Carolyn gasped. *He knows. What am I going to do?* Carolyn went to Goten's house. She rang the doorbell and Goten quickly answered. He grabbed her by the waist and frenched her. Carolyn quickly pushed away.  
  
"Goten, I hafta tell you something," Carolyn said. "Trunks found out about us."  
  
"So?" Goten asked.  
  
"And I'm pregnant with your child," she said. Goten's eyes widened. *I'm having a child?* he asked himself. *Cool!* Goten then put his hand on Carolyn's stomach. She looked at Goten and gave a faint smile.  
  
Just then, Goten slammed the door shut. "Goten, I don't think we should be doing this." Knock, Knock. *I'm saved,* thought Carolyn. Goten opened the door. It was Vegeta. BOOM! Vegeta punched Goten's jaw.  
  
"AHH! What was that for?" Goten asked, rubbing his jaw.  
  
"You made my daughter-in-law pregnant. You ruined the name of the Briefs you filthy little bastard!" Vegeta roared. He gave one last bloodshot look at Goten and walked out.  
  
*Ok, whatever,* Carolyn thought. She walked over to Goten and looked at the blood that was coming out of his mouth. She tore off one of her sleeves and wiped Goten's mouth. "This should help," she said to him.  
  
"Thanks, honey," he replied. Carolyn felt uncomfortable with him calling her 'honey'.  
  
A few minutes later, Carolyn stood up and was about to leave just when Goten grabbed her air. She tried to struggle, but had no luck. Goten squeezed her arm tighter every time she struggled.  
  
"You're hurting me, Goten!" Carolyn yelled. "STOP IT!" Goten didn't listen. He pulled her towards him and grabbed her by the waist. Carolyn gave up, it was no use struggling. *I wish Trunks were here,* she thought. *I've done some terrible things to hurt him, but he has to forgive me!*  
  
Goten pulled her closer to him. "I love you and you know that," he told Carolyn, still gripping her from the arm and waist. Carolyn didn't have anymore strength to struggle. Goten started to bite her neck. Carolyn felt the pain and uncomfortable. All of a sudden the door burst open. But this time it wasn't Vegeta.No.it was Trunks, and he was more pissed off than an angry bull itself.  
  
"Get your hands off my wife, you perverted bastard!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"She carries my child, lover boy," Goten said calmly. Trunks looked over at Carolyn, confused, scared, and surprised all at once. *Could this really be true?* he thought.  
  
Carolyn sighed, "Trunks, I know I should have told you, but I was scared, I didn't know what to do. I mean, I wanted to tell you so bad, but.it just went crazy and--"  
  
Goten cut her off. "And she came to me," he snickered. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Carolyn yelped. She explained the entire story to Trunks.  
  
"I didn't both to struggle because if I did he would hurt me, just like he is right now," she breathed. Goten leaned in closer to her and gave her a long hard kiss, (right in front of Trunks!!! OMG!) Carolyn managed to slap Goten.  
  
"Oh my God," Carolyn began. "Goten, can't you see? I don't want to be pregnant with your child! When he's born, I'm going to give him to you so you can raise him. I am not proud of carrying your child. If you want it so bad, then you carry it!"  
  
Goten was in shock. *I don't deserve to live,* he said to himself. Slowly he walked into the kitchen, with a dazed look upon his face. He pulled out the knife from the drawer. "I'm sorry for all I have put you through, Carolyn," he began. "I never meant for it to be like this. I wanted us to be a happy couple. I wanted you to love me. But I cant be selfish. Go. Go with your husband and be happy. I don't deserve to look at you for another second." And with that, Goten pulled the knife through his chest and fell to the ground.  
  
*~At Their Own House~*  
  
"Trunks, do you forgive me?" Carolyn asked as she cuddled into him.  
  
"Of course," Trunks replied. "But now your child with Goten is going to be ours." Carolyn smiled, "I hope it's a girl this time."  
  
Carolyn promised Trunks that she would never have an affair again. They frenched each other as a sign of their love.  
  
The End!  
  
~LUvINg EmIn3M (aka Mary-Kay) 


End file.
